Tentacles
by Lightfeather5632
Summary: Slenderman x eyeless jack/masky/and hoodie. BAsically Author does something magicky to Slenderman and forces him to rape eyeless jack, hoodie, and masky with his tentacles. DON'T GIVE ME SHIT ABOUT SEXUAL BLAH BLAH YAOI I DON'T CARE OKAY ...I didn't know what genre this was so I mentally said "Fuck it". This is unedited.


...I hurt my foot and then I was like;"Imma go upload that yaoi fic I wrote thats really bad!"

And then this happened. Thanks to Author.

* * *

Slendermans tentaclers always did seem to have a mind of its own, he couldnt always control them. He really really wish he could when author found out though.

Hoodie jumped, giving a startled yelp when he felt something creep up his hoodie, tickiling along his spine. Looking over, slenderman was reading a book, not even noticing his tentacles behaviour. Hoodie blused, remembering his last run in with masky and author. She probably had something to di with this. He swatted the tentacle away and frowned at slendy. "Slender, i think author jinxeed your tentacles, their being pervy towards guys." He looked up, turning from his tentacle to author and him. Author was smirking evily, pretending to not be watching a failing. Editor was probably hidden somewhere in the shadows with a video camera and lightfeather most likely was now avoiding this room like it would eat her tail if she entered.

Slenders tentacle trailed back up to hoodie, curling under his hoodie and around his arms and chest, crushing his arms to his sides. This time he struggled, about to yell when a tentacle slippdd inti his mouth. Slenderman bolted up, furious and blushing and ran for author. "Stop controlling my tentacles!" She raised her hand and lightfeather skidded out in front of her, creating a barrier around them. "If i want yaoi, i will get yaoi." She hissed out, eyes glinting dangerously. she flicked her wrist, drawing on her hand and slenderman found himself immoble, unable to move or even look around around. His tentacles still moved though, gropping hoodie while he shouted angrily around the tentacle still thrusting into his mouth. The door opened. "Hoodie? I heard your yell- OH MY GOD." Hoodie screamed at him, writhing. "Rumfh!" He yelled, trying to say run.

He looked around, glaring darkly at slenderman, but once he saw the demon author surrounded by a barrier made by lightfeather and slender glaring at her, he knew what was happening. "Author! Stop it!" He ordered. She grinned upon seeing him and hoodie whimpered, practically saying 'too late.' She started to write. "Masky~ how nice of you to come... i wonder who else will...

The door slammed shut, locking on him. He twisted the doornob and slammed into the door, but it wouldnt open. "Shit!" He cursed, feeling the tentacles slither over his body and pick him up, wrapping tihtly around his arms and legs and torso, one forcing its way into his mouth. "Mmphff?!" He yelled, the sound muffled around the intruder.

Author giggled hysterically and took a picture, sending it to a private online album. "Heh heh heh..." slenderman, if he had eyes, he just narrowed them. "Stop this, author!" "No! My publisher wanted another yaoi and i have a deadline for tomorrow! I thought about it, and this was perfect for the job! Plus, i want to do it like the fan girl i am." It was useless arguing, this was yaoi, slenderman should have known this. 'I hope no one else comes...' he thought to himself.

Eyeless jack walked down the hall, reading a book. He looked up from the words when he heard insane laughter. Jeff? No, it was more feminine... author? What... why was she... the only other time he remembered she laughed like that was... his face paled if it could nd his eye sockets widened. ...It was when she had set magic on masky and made him fuck hoodie in the hallway on tape. Shit, what kind of yaoi induced torture was she inflincting now?! And on who!? He had to help!

Against the smarter part of him telling him to run from the devils door or at least gt help from jeff or something he threw open the door. "Author! Stop whatever your doing and let your victims go!" What he saw however made him shocked. Slenders tentacles were molesting hoodie and masky- why is it author loves to torture them the most?- while glaring- sort of- at author, who was surrounded by one of lightfeathers impenatrable barriers. Jack bet his life editor was hiding somewhere in the shadows recording all the events happening. He was right when he caught a flicker of gold d a whirrrr sound. Yep. She is.

Author smiled mischeviously when jack burst in. "Ah, look, slendy! Another for me to make you rape!" Slender growled and hoodie and masky started to scream around the tentacles. "JUC! RUM!" The tentacle left maskys mouth for a second and he gasped for air. His mask, along with hoodies, had long been thrown somewhere on the floor.

"Jack! Run for your virginity!" "I-im not virgin!" Author leafed through some files with barely legible chicken scratch hurriedly scribbled onto it. "Humm... no no, jack, you are virgin! Oh, im not letting this go, mya ha ha ha!" She laughed crazily.

"What have you done masky!" "Im sor-mmfh!" The tentacle invaded his mouth again, cutting him off. Jack dodged the first few tentacles, jumping back... into three more tentacles that brought him up into the air, putting him on all fours and winding up both his arms and legs to hold them still and keep them apart.

A tentacle neared his lips under his mask but he snapped at it and it quickly drew away. Author pet it like a dog, frowning slightly. "I think well leave his mouth alone... for now." he smirked in victory but not for long as he felt a smaller one wiggle up his hoodie. He squimed, trying to throw it away. "D-dont even try!" He shouted, moving as much as he could. The tentacles grip on his limbs tightened, cutting off blood curculation and faltering his movements until he couldnt feel his hands or legs anymore.

Hoodie gasped when he felt something cold and wet slip into his pants and press at his entrance, shivering. "aphur! ro!(author! No!)" He shrieked, terrified. She just smirked evilly and with a wave of her hand, the tentacle penetrated him, making his breath hitch. It didnt hurt, thankfully. Author must have done something, she didnt have any pain kinks as far as he knew...

Slendermans face blushed crimon when he felt the warm tightness around one of his tentacles, the muscules squeezing the long organ almost... pleasently. He knew who it was by the sharp intake of air he heard. Hoodie...

More tentacles slithered up under his hoodie, poking and prodding at his chest and rubbing around his nipples in an arousing manner. Hoodie bit his lip and arche his back, straining to let no noise escape and notify author that this actually felt good.

Th tentacle inside him pulled out almost all the way before slamming back into him. He jerked, shouting incoherent words as pleasure just collided against his senses, sweeping him up like a little shrimp into the current and beating him against the waves mercilessly. He cried out again and again around the tentacle in his mouth, shaking violently and spasming at each blow delivered to his prostate, toes clenching and muscules twitching. "Hnn! Guh- nyyaaa~ mmn! Ah! Aahh!" He moaned, unable to stop himself, a tentacle wrapped around his rock hard dick tightening, making sure he didnt come too soon. Both the tentacles inside him worked like a team, ramming into him at the same time, rubbing his insides.

Masky couldnt help but watch hoodie as he got fucked by the tentacles, feeling himself blush crimson at the sight and he felt his dick twitch. His panya felt tighter all of a sudden, constricting his movements to a limit. He flinched when he felt a tentacle grope him, wiggling into his pants and rubbing the head of his dick.

Author stood still, thinking. "Hmm... im going to seperate you three into two rooms to make this easier." She announced aloud, making slenders tentacles drag jack along into another room and somehow close the door. She must have made them all able to float through things just for his purpose. Jack out of the way, she turned back to hoodie and masky, still thinking.

Masky felt his pants be yanks down and a tentacle roughly thrust into him shallowly, making him gasp and freeze up. It didnt hurt, author must have dont something again. At least it didnt hurt, but it didnt feel good either. It was a weird, new feeling. He slowly started to squirm, beginning to feel uncomfortable. The tentacle inside him pulsed and wiggled around, rubbing his inner walls as if looking for something.

He guessed it found it when he spasmed and gasped, eyes wide. It felt good. Really good. He couldnt hold back a shaky moan when that spot waskrushed against again and bit his bottom lip. The tentacle rubbed against the spot, drawing out bitten off moans from the proxxy that he failed to hold back. His back arched lightly, muscules tightening and loosening repeatedly. "H-hah... mnn- ah!" Suddenly the tentacle pulled all the way out, confusing him... unil it thrust right back in, slamming into his prostate with a force no human could muster. He screamed. It continuously did this, making him scream every time, wrists pulling at his restraints and legs shaking weakly.

Jack, in another room, sighed in releif, thinking hed be safe for a while since author would be preoccupied with the other two. Man he was wrong. A tentacle surprised him by abruptly pulling his pants down, rubbing his hole gently. "No! S-stop!" He screamed, reaching down behind him nd grabbing he tentacle as it was about to penetrate him. The tentacles on his wrists and legs tightened and pulled his arms away again, forcing his legs apart for the tentacle to take him.

Jack groaned at the feeling of something inside of him, unused to it, but glad it at least didnt hurt. The tentacle inside him tapped against something, maybe a pleasure point? And jack moaned softly, unable to keep it in. The tentacle pulsed almost happily and pulled out to the point of abandoning his ass before plunging straight back in, ramming into his prostate with as much force as it could muster and making his whole body rock forward from its force. His mouth opened in a silent scream. The tentacle just continued to fuck him, forcing out moans and whimpers and weak half hearted pleas for author to stop even though he knew she couldnt hear him and wouldnt anyway.

Suddenly, it did. Jack wasnt sure if he should be happy or sad, but that didnt last long because he felt another tentacle poke at his already full ass. "Huh?! NO! Y-your insane! Author you sick and twisted- two wont fit!" No one was there to listen to him and the tentacle didnt care, forcing itself alongside the other tentacle. The two of them pulled out and slammed in, going deeper with each thrust. The second one started to twist inside him, drillig into his prostate mercilessly, driving him insane. A tentacle slipped into his mouth but he was too focused on the pleasure to even notice. Another tentacle wrapped around his cock, tightening to a point of almost pain and pumping him. His whole body shook from pleasure and he felt like he was going to explode with it. So short, and he already began to ache for release.

Hoodie gasped out when the tentacle inside him drove even deeper than before, stopping itself so far inside him. He shifted, a little uncomfortable. He looked over at author and she just smirked. Suddenly the tentacle started to vibrate and twist inside him, thrusting again and still going just as deep each time. It was a deep as it could go, any more and itd hurt him. He endured more countless agressive thrusts, feeling himself quickly approach release.

Masky could no longer focus on anything as the tentacle just pounded into him again and again and again and again. The force of it made his whole body rock in the tentacles strong grip and his head be thrown forward with each hit to his prostate. He whined when the one in his ass pulled out, only to be replaced by an even bigger one. He shrieked his lungs out when it went deeper than the first, pounding constantly into that one pleasure gland so hard and so fast he could hardly remember to breath. He wouldnt be able to hold out for long...

Jack screamed at the top of his lungs as one last powerful thrust was delivered to the pleasure gland, coming hard. White strings of cum dripped down from his dick and all the tentacles slowed to a stop, slipping out of him and gently placing him on the floor. He just lay there, panting with his pants at his knees and passed out.

Hoodie cried out as he ejaculated, the tentacles finally pulling away. He was carefully set on the floor and had enough time to glare heatedly at author who just smiled before passing out on the floor.

Masky could take it anymore and bit his lips so hard they bled, but still manadged to moan very loudly as his seed splattered onto the wall in front of him. The tentacles slipped away form inside him and he garely felt himself touch the floor before he fell unconsciouse.

Author released a shaky exhale, satisfied as she released her hold of magic on him and then vanished into the shadows along with the whirring sound of editors camera and editor herself. Slender himself stumbled away, exhausted and scarred for life. He would deal with her later. The victims laid still on the floor, all unconsciouce.

...Whoever entered this room next would get a surprise.

* * *

WHATS WRONG WITH ME ASDFGHJKL QUQ


End file.
